


lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all

by theglitterati



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, post-Mujinazaka Match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi hash things out after their win against Mujinazaka.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I've been writing a lot of stuff lately that has nothing to do with canon, so for this, I challenged myself to stick as close to the canon as possible. This is one way I could see them realistically getting together within the context of what we see in the manga/anime.

Bokuto stared at the empty futon. Akaashi had been gone for ten minutes, too long for a trip to the bathroom. Bokuto wasn’t worried, exactly, but he wasn’t going to ignore Akaashi wandering off at one in the morning, either. Quietly, he tiptoed to the door and stepped outside.

He found Akaashi in a corner near the vending machines. Despite the deserted halls, he didn’t seem to hear Bokuto coming. He sat against the wall with his head down, pulling at the tape on his fingers. Bokuto dropped down beside him with a thunk.

Akaashi’s shoulders twitched. “I thought you were asleep.”

“Nah. Too much adrenaline.”

“Mm.” Akaashi glanced up at the machines. “I was thirsty, so…” He waved his hands vaguely. He hadn’t bought a drink, nor did he seem to have brought any money.

“So you weren’t sitting here obsessing about today’s game, then?” Bokuto asked.

Akaashi gave him a look that said Bokuto was right, but Akaashi didn’t like it. “You don’t need to be concerned—”

“I’m not.”

“I’ll be fine by tomorrow—”

“I know you will be.”

Akaashi smiled, but it faded fast. He sighed. “We shouldn’t have dropped the first set.”

“Who cares? We won.”

“But we should have won in straight sets. We could have, but we didn’t, because of me.” His tone was sharp. “Because I couldn’t do my job.”

“Akaashi,” Bokuto said gently. “Everybody has bad days.”

“I don’t! I don’t have bad days! Ever! And I picked the worst day to start!” He should have been quieter, but Bokuto didn’t say so. When he felt like this, yelling usually helped. “I’m relieved that we won, but I had nothing to do with it, nothing. I was useless—”

“You’re not useless—”

“I am if I can’t support you!” He broke off, breathing heavily. “If I can’t, there’s no fucking point to me.” He tugged hard on a piece of tape, ripping it off his finger. It looked like it hurt.

Bokuto put a hand on his shoulder. “Akaashi. You’re a smart guy, but you can be really dumb sometimes. I mean, seriously, when are you gonna get it?”

“Get _what?”_

“That you don’t have to prove to anyone that you deserve to be here." He squeezed Akaashi's shoulder. "We all already know how great you are. You’re the only one who thinks you don’t belong.”

Akaashi looked up at him, blinking back tears. “Bokuto-san…”

“You _do_ belong, Akaashi. You’re amazing.”

A tear slipped down his cheek. Bokuto worried that he might start crying in earnest, like he had after the game. 

Instead, he leaned up and kissed him.

His mouth was hot and frantic against Bokuto’s, fingertips digging into Bokuto’s arms like he was holding onto a life preserver. When Bokuto thought about what kissing Akaashi might be like — because he _had_ thought about it — this wasn’t what he imagined. He thought it would be slow, controlled; that Akaashi would be as talented and efficient at it as he was at everything else. He didn’t expect a rushed kiss in a hotel hallway. Nor did he expect Akaashi to be crying.

Akaashi pulled back, a hand coming up to touch his mouth. “Oh, god. Crap. I’m so sorry— can you just forget—”

“That was nice,” Bokuto said, amazed at how calm he sounded. “Really nice. But, um, do you think we could wait a couple days before doing it again?" He smiled. "There’s a really important volleyball tournament going on right now, and I don’t think either of us should be distracted.”

Akaashi stared at him in disbelief. Then he burst out laughing.

“Bokuto-san,” he wheezed. “When did you get so cool?”

“I’ve always been cool.”

Akaashi’s cheeks were still wet, but he smiled back. Bokuto resisted the urge to wipe them clean with his thumbs. Distractions. “Thank you,” Akaashi said.

“For what?”

“Everything.”

“You’re welcome. Now, can we go to bed? It’s kind of creepy out here at night.”

“Sure.” Bokuto helped Akaashi up, and they headed back to their room.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto asked.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve always been cool, right?”

“Sure, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto gasped. “You’re lying! You can’t call me uncool after kissing me, Akaashi!”

Akaashi chuckled, the sound echoing in the empty hall. “I guess that’s true.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at kyrstin.tumblr.com!


End file.
